<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Skater's Love by SadisticSeven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530368">Skater's Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadisticSeven/pseuds/SadisticSeven'>SadisticSeven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Hange Zoë Being Hange Zoë, Hange Zoë Ships It, High School, High School Student Eren Yeager, Nerd Armin Arlert, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Other, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Skateboarding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:00:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadisticSeven/pseuds/SadisticSeven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up with Armin you both have always had a passion for skating, even when he would get enough bruises for the both of you. But when you meet a strange person with brown hair and glasses, they open you up to a whole new world of skating, so long as you help them learn themselves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hange Zoë &amp; Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Scattered Papers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Y/N wait up!" Armin yelled, dropping a couple of papers on the sidewalk trying to catch up to you.  "Ok ok!" You yell back, raising up your hands dramatically. "We've been friends for like our whole lives and you STILL can't keep up with me?" you teased, walking back towards Armin to help him pick up his lost papers. "Hey, it's not my fault you walk as fast as Sasha when she see's food!" Armin retorted. Sasha was another one of your friends and was known to go completely feral over food. One time you spent the night at her house and you almost lost an arm because you took the last chicken leg.</p><p>"Fair enough, but maybe next time you should tie your shoes properly before going outside." you chuckled, handing him the papers you had picked up. "Sooooooo, when does school start?" you questioned, glancing at your phone and frowning. It was a silent rule between the two of you that Armin was the one to keep track of time, since you always seemed to get somewhere either way too early, or way too late. You usually walked this route to school with your childhood friend, but today it felt... a bit longer than usual? "AH, IT STARTS AT 8:15!" Armin yelled once again, and bolted down the street, making you slightly jump at his sudden urgency. "Hey wait up!" you hollered and chased after him towards the school a couple blocks away. It didn't take long for you to catch up to him, and for you to reach your classroom racing down the hallways together, hearing the occasional "Hey slow down!" and "No running in the hallways!".</p><p> Luckily for the both of you, you shared the same classroom with each other, so you didn't have to worry if Armin would make it to his class in time or not. Just as you both sat down and you shoved your phone into your favorite red backpack, the bell rang, signaling the start of the class.  You couldn't help but drift off into your own world as soon as the class started though, deciding not to pay attention. looking out the clear glass window to the left of you, you took note of how Spring had just started, and flowers were sprouting outside near the campus. you could see the 1st-period athletics team starting to warm up for what they called "Mile Mondays". you would rather be out there running your heart out, yet you were here, stuck inside a stuffy classroom with no A/C learning about stuff you didn't really care about.  Just as you were about to start paying attention to the lesson that felt like was going to bore you to death, the bell rang again.</p><p> You got up and grabbed your stuff, deciding to stop by Armin's desk instead of leaving. You could probably ask him to recap the lesson for you, or maybe let you copy the notes.  Armin was once again, struggling to put all his stuff away. "You really need to learn to be more organized." You said, shaking your head. Armin just rolled his eyes before putting on his navy blue backpack. "And you are?" He replied snickering. </p><p>You both knew that out of the two of you, he was the more organized one, but at least you shoved your stuff in your backpack fairly quick and knew where MOST stuff was (minus the 5 missing homework worksheets that "disappeared out of thin air"). you nervously chuckled and scratched the back of your neck. "whatever, we should get going." you replied, trying to avoid the question. Thankfully Armin decided against teasing you more and just nodded, following you. You both walked out of the classroom and headed towards your next class, Physics. It's not that you HATED Physics, it's just that.... well.... you totally hated Physics. You just couldn't wrap your head around how to do some of the questions, no matter how hard you worked. Those times were when you were most grateful for having Armin as your best friend. It felt like he was the only person that could teach you anything and you would be able to understand it. Without him, you would probably be failing the class.</p><p>As you both were walking, you noticed a corkboard on the wall, showing off all the after-school activities and advertisements for clubs. You stopped for a second to look at a dark green and white poster labeled *Skating Club*. 'Very original name' you thought. "You know, we haven't skated together in a while," you mentioned before grabbing the poster and placing it into your backpack before continuing on. "We should totally go to the skate park this weekend!" you grinned, lost in thought. It felt like so long since you and Armin skated together. You always enjoyed skating, it was a real passion of yours to say the least. You loved skating as far back as you can remember, and it reminds you of when you were little you begged and begged your parents for a skateboard after seeing someone skating on TV. After multiple birthdays of begging and whining, they had finally caved and got you your first board, which you still hang in your room to this day.</p><p> "You know how clumsy I am Y/N, and what happened last time..." Armin reminded you. To sum things up, last time you both skated together, Armin was so bruised up from falling if you put him and an eggplant next to each other you couldn't tell who was more purple. And getting him home was a whole nother battle, as you stood with him outside his grandpa's door explaining to him for a full 30 minutes that Armin didn't get in a fight. You swiftly turned around to face him but continued to walk backwards. "aw cmon, pleaaassseeeee" you begged, trying to put on your best puppy-dog eyes you could muster. Basically growing up with Armin, you knew all his weaknesses, including puppy-dog eyes. </p><p>Armin sighed in defeat and nodded his head. "Fine, but If I get hurt then you take the blame for it." You looked at him, eyes glistening with excitement. "YES THANK YOU ARMIN YOU WON'T REGRET THIS!" you squealed, jumping up and down. Before you could properly calm down though, you bumped into a figure behind you, sending papers flying and making you and the person you bumped into fall to the ground. </p><p>"AH IM SO SORRY ARE YOU OKAY?!" You quickly said, scattering around to grab all the spilled papers you knocked over on the tile floor. "It's okay, just try to be careful next time?" The person said smiling, clearly taking no offense to what had happened. "Haha.... noted." you mumbled, your cheeks slightly going pink from embarrassment. You grabbed the last piece of paper and stood up, handing the papers towards them, trying to look as sorry as you could. "thanks...... I'm sorry but I don't think I know your name?" The person said, brushing themselves off and taking the papers.</p><p> They looked at you, concerned yet beautiful brown eyes staring into yours and flashing another grin. Their hair was put up in a messy ponytail, with a few brown locks falling out, shaping their face perfectly. They were wearing a charcoal black turtleneck and chocolate brown pants, complimenting their hair ."Oh! it's Y/n, Y/n L/n!" you stammered, trying to give off a charming smile of your own. The person giggled and held out their hand, "Well, Nice to meet you Y/n, I'm Hange, Hange Zoë."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Caught</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As hard as you tried, you couldn't focus on what your Physics teacher was talking about. Every time you tried to focus on the lecture and work on your paper over momentum, you couldn't help but replay what had happened earlier before class had started. There was something about that person that just made them catch your attention, but you couldn't put your finger on it. Sighing, you opened your backpack and grabbed your phone, realizing that you most likely wouldn't be able to focus in this class either. </p><p>Your table-mate took notice of you on your phone, "You sure that's a good idea, Y/n? I haven't seen you working this entire time." Mikasa said plainly, setting her pencil down on the black desk you were both sitting near. You glanced at her before going back to your phone, typing something in. "Sorry, I'm just too busy right now, I'll ask another one of our classmates to help me later with the worksheet though," you reassured. Mikasa raised an eyebrow before leaning over you to check what was on your phone. "So busy that you're looking up skateparks near me?" Mikasa chuckled.</p><p>You rolled your eyes at her remark before responding, "Hey, Armin agreed he would come with me this time, and I want to go to a new one while he's coming. I think it'll be good for the both of us to see some new sights." You both knew Armin, but you and Mikasa weren't as close as you were with him. Armin mentioned meeting Mikasa and Eren one day after school when you two were walking home, but you didn't really ask much about it at the time, but you realized later on that he was as close to them as he was with you, which made you happy he had made other friends.</p><p>Before you knew it, you had dragged Mikasa into a long discussion about skateboarding and where was the best place to go, eventually deciding on a place near your house that you haven't been to before. "You and Eren should totally come with, I think it would be fun to have more people! And the weather is just perfect for skating!" you said excitedly, waving your hands in the air to enhance your statement. You were glad that you were able to distract yourself from what you were thinking about at the beginning of class and to have a chance to finally get to know Mikasa and Eren more. Mikasa looked up and put her hand to her chin, thinking about the offer.</p><p>"I'll have to check with Eren but we should be able to join you both," Mikasa replied, giving you a soft smile. You smiled back,  grabbing a pencil from the pencil holder in the middle of the table and turning back to your worksheet, finally deciding to work on it.</p><p>-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-</p><p>Walking with Mikasa down the light grey hallway, you headed towards the lunchroom. "Yknow sometimes I really wish Armin was in our Physics class, it would be a lot easier to ask him for help," you said, not talking to anyone directly. Mikasa nodded her head but didn't say anything. You kind of liked that about Mikasa, she seemed like the person you could always talk to without any worry about blabbering her ear off and would actually listen to what you were saying. You both finally reached the oak doors of the lunchroom. Holding the door open for Mikasa to walk through, you followed her into the bustling cafeteria filled with words of gossip and laughter. </p><p>the smell of fresh-baked bread and pasta filled the area. You followed Mikasa towards the back of the room, spotting Armin waving you over with Eren sitting across from him, four food trays sitting on the table. Mikasa sat down next to Eren and you sat down next to Armin as he handed you a tray. "We didn't know if you were going to be here for a while, so we went ahead and grabbed some food for you guys," Armin said smiling. "Thank you Armin!" you said, returning the smile. You grabbed the bread that was on your tray next to a bowl of spaghetti and started eating it, the others starting to eat as well. You were thankful today was spaghetti day, since it was the only day where the food was bearable.</p><p>Sasha, Connie, and Jean appeared next to you, trays in hand. "Mind if we join you guys?" Sasha asked, hoping you would say yes to avoid a really awkward conversation. Before you could say anything though, the three went ahead and sat down, deciding you would say yes anyway. "So, anything interesting happen today?" Connie asked, trying to spark up a conversation. "Actually, yes!" Armin smirked, throwing you a mischievous glance. </p><p>"Don't. You. Dare," You glared, threatening Armin. Apparently, your glare wasn't intimidating enough, as Armin just continued. "So here I was, Talking with Y/n about skating and how I SHOULDN'T be skating because I GET HURT EASILY," Armin enunciated, making sure to clearly mention how he felt about him skating before continuing. "When all of a sudden, Y/n ran DIRECTLY into someone, spilling their papers EVERYWHERE! You should've seen her, she looked so embarrassed! Her face was all shocked and red!" Armin snickered, mimicking the way you looked. </p><p>"Har Har VERY FUNNY ARMIN." you sneered rolling your eyes, earning chuckles from the rest of your group. "It's not my fault that everyone just keeps falling for me," you purred, bringing the back of your hand to your forehead and leaning back onto Armin dramatically. "You mean you keep falling ON people. Hey get off you're squishing me here!" you hear Armin yelp from behind you. You and the rest of your group laugh as you slowly got off of Armin, finally letting the poor boy breathe.</p><p>"Oh speaking of before, do you think you and Mikasa would want to join me and Armin skating later?" You asked Eren, crossing your fingers he would say yes. "Yeah, I think we can. Be warned though, I'm basically a pro at skating, so I might leave you in the dust!" Eren boasted, deciding to flex as well to back up his statement. "Yeah? I'd like to see you try and keep up with me," Jean chimed in. "What was that, horse-face?!" Eren yelled at jean, slamming his hands on the table.</p><p>You go back to eating the bread you were munching on before, drowning out the boy's argument in annoyance. You scanned the grey room, trying to find something more entertaining than what was currently happening when you landed on a familiar figure laughing at something. With a closer look, you noticed it was the person you had bumped into before, Hange. They were clutching onto their stomach, laughing hard as they rocked back and forth on their chair, tears at the corner of their eyes from laughing too hard. 'god they're beautiful when they laugh' you thought, not taking your eyes off of them in awe. </p><p>You were going to continue taking in the sight in front of you when you felt eyes burning into your head. You looked next to Hange and made direct eye contact with a smaller man with jet black hair. He was staring at you as if you were a bug found on the floor of the cafeteria. He scoffed in disgust and leaned to his side, tapping on Hange's shoulder to get their attention. You immediately went red and looked down at your tray, thinking of what you should do.</p><p>"Uhm, Y/n are you ok? You look like as red a tomato," Armin jested, but still concerned over what was wrong. Without thinking, you shot up out of your seat and grabbed your backpack. "I-Uh, I have to go!" You squeaked out, rushing out of the cafeteria, and continued to look down, ignoring Armin calling after you. 'God, why was I staring?! I don't even know them!' you cursed at yourself before going through the cafeteria doors, leaving your puzzled friends behind.</p><p>-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-</p><p>Authors note: I know I'm DEFINITELY going to be updating this series at least once a week, but would you guys prefer to have certain days when I would post? I was going to do every Monday but I wanted to release this chapter ASAP! If you have any feedback on when you think I should post, feel free to let me know!</p><p>p.s; I apologize for any spelling mistakes or sentences that don't make sense when I first release them! I usually get in the writing mood late at night (usually 1-2 am) and I edit the chapter later after I go to bed, so if you prefer a fanfic that isn't made with late-night vibes filled with monster and music, I suggest waiting a bit. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't worry, we'll get to more romantic stuff soon I just have to set up the character relationships and settings!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Snacks and Skateboarding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of the school day went by in a blur, most of your thoughts were filled with either stress regarding schoolwork, or what you had done earlier that day. Thankfully, you could relax and focus on reading since the last class of the day was English. You closed the book you were assigned to read and looked at the clock. You raised your eyebrows, realizing you only had a couple of minutes left in the class. You turned back to your desk and started to pack up your things, this time neatly so you could brag to Armin later about your organization skills. </p><p>Finally, the school bell rang, letting everyone know the school day had ended. "Remember class to read pages 50-70 of Unwind and write a report over how you feel about the story so far!" The teacher called out just as you and the rest of your classmates were heading out of the classroom. You quickly rushed down the hallway towards the exit of the school to meet up with Armin. "Late as usual" Armin jested as you reached him. "Correction, fashionably late", you retorted, opening the grey metal doors to walk outside. </p><p>Walking down the sidewalk you see a red and white gas station up ahead. "Did you want to stop by the gas station to grab some snacks before we go?" You ask, looking back to make sure Armin wasn't too far behind you. "Yeah, we should probably pick up some bandaids too just in case," Armin added.  "Alright, gas station, home to grab our skateboards, and then to the skatepark!" you cheered, walking towards the building and opening the door, setting off a little bell to notify the cashier you had entered. </p><p>The room was big for a gas station, rows neatly organized by small signs hanging off the end of the metal rows. Thankfully the gas station was new, so it wasn't as run down as the rest in your area. No one (to your surprise) was in the gas station, just you, Armin, and the cashier who seemed unbothered by your presence, as they just kept typing on their phone. The smell of fried food and cleaning supplies filled your nose as the both of you walked towards the end of the row labeled 'Snacks' and took in the wide assortment of chips hanging off the sides of the aisle. You grabbed some chips and went towards where the store kept the sodas. The sodas were behind the glass of a black-rimmed display refrigerator, the cold of the fridge and the warmth of the room fogging up the glass.</p><p>You opened the door of the display, shivering over the sudden burst of cold air hitting your face, and grabbed a monster labeled 'Khaotic'. the sudden change of temperature made condensation start to form against the can. You closed the door just as you heard Armin walking up to you carrying a bottle of water, some potato chips, and (of course) a box of bandaids. "Think of anything else we might need?" You questioned, grabbing the box of bandaids so Armin could properly hold his things. "Thanks and nothing comes to mind." He confirms, making sure to mark off the checklist in his head. "Alright let's hurry up and get out of here," you commented, making your way over to the cash register.</p><p>You and Armin set your stuff down and watched as the cashier slowly got off their phone and started to ring your things up. Out of the corner of your eye, a green blob hanging on a display rack caught your attention. You looked over to properly study the object and realized it was a small frog keychain. You smiled softly, finding the keychain cute, and grabbed it off of the rack, deciding to buy it. You set it on the counter just as the cashier scanned the last item. They looked at you with a questioning look, "This as well?" You nodded your head and the cashier quickly scanned the keychain. </p><p>"Alright, that'll be $21.32." You slid your backpack off your shoulder and reached into the pocket where you kept your money, proceeding to get out half. You turned to Armin to see him smiling sheepishly and scratching the back of his neck. "I may have forgotten my wallet at home..." he mumbled hastily looking to the floor. You rolled your eyes and went back into the same pocket, pulling out a 20 and a 5 dollar bill. Handing the cashier the money, you shot a 'you owe me' glare at Armin before getting your change and receipt.</p><p>-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-</p><p>Armin "graciously" as he says, decided to carry the stuff as you and him walked a bit further to your house to pick up the skateboards. You typed your passcode to open your garage door and walked into the grey concrete garage. You immediately saw you and Armin's skateboards and grabbed them off their rack. Armin's skateboard was smaller than yours by about a centimeter, with the back decorated with crystal blue ocean waves. Yours wasn't as perfect as his since you skated more, earning scratches and dents on the board. The back of your skateboard was colored half-light teal and half-light grey, a yellowish-white and black hourglass sat in the middle with the words 'Paradise Today Gone Tomorrow' on the top and bottom of the hourglass. </p><p>Dragging yourself out of studying your skateboards, you exited the garage and closed the garage door, seeing Armin sitting at the end of your yard waiting for you. "alright let's go, but you're still carrying the stuff." you teased, earning a death glare from Armin which you laughed off. </p><p>-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-</p><p>The both of you finally reached the skatepark after Armin had argued that you had guided the both of you the wrong way, making sure to let you know that you'll probably never live it down. The sun was setting and the night lights had turned on, lighting bugs were flying in the air and the warm breeze welcomed you in as you took a step towards the skate park. Mikasa, Eren, and the rest of the gang were hanging near a light pole and spotted you, waving to you as you and Armin walked over to them. " Took you guys long enough! I thought I scared you off with the mere mention of my master skills." Jean boasted, smirking that dumb smirk he always does when he thinks he pulls something smart. "Psh, if anything you would scare them off because of how creepy you are." Eren retorted, looking up from his phone.</p><p>Jean stuck out his tongue at the remark and was about to say something snarky back when Connie butted in, "Alright guys how about we skate now that Y/n and Armin are here?" "Yeah ok whatever, but Y/n should go first since they're so late." jean said, rolling his eyes. "Unless...... you need help?" He added, taking a step towards you and biting his lip. Before he could get too close you grabbed his face and pushed it back playfully, making him stumble backward. "Yeahhhh, no. sorry Jean but not a chance in hell." You laughed, earning a giggle from the rest of the group.</p><p>"Yeah, whatever you say, now go skate since you're so good," Jean said crossing his arms and looking away, trying to recover from your obvious rejection. You shook your head, placed your stuff down, and handed Armin his skateboard. "Alright, watch and learn" You called behind you as you jogged towards the edge of the bowl. you slowly set the edge of your board against the pavement, foot keeping it in place. the other skaters in the area were busy either on ramps or on the rails, so you didn't have to worry about bumping into anyone in the bowl. you took a deep breath to calm your nerves and focused on the moment.</p><p>Moving your other foot forward, you stepped on the nose of the board, pushing it down the side of the bowl. For a while, you just enjoyed the moment when you felt the judging eyes of your friends. Feeling a bit cocky, you decided to show off and started to pick up speed between each back and forth movement. when you finally felt the wind whipping against your face, you knew it was now or never. With your eyes set on the upwards side of the bowl, you popped your foot against the board, propelling it upward. shifting your feet just enough to make the skateboard spin you grabbed with one of your hands against the side, spinning in the air.</p><p>You landed the board against the grey pavement, earning a slight thud upon impact. Immediately you heard the roar coming from your friends as you looked over to face them. "LETS GO Y/N!" you heard Sasha call out. You waved and chuckled while picking up your skateboard, pleased that you had landed it and didn't make a complete fool of yourself. You were about to walk over to them when you heard a familiar voice behind you. "Woah that was so cool! where did you learn that?" You turned behind you to be met with beautiful and familiar brown eyes.</p><p> </p><p>It was them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Introductions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh-uh-yknow.." you stammered, caught off guard by their presence. They were wearing a white t-shirt with a black and grey flannel, you also noticed they wore light blue pants with holes (that looked to have come from a couple of clumsy falls.) in them. Hange chuckled, noticing you were staring, and leaned closer, "Cat got your tongue?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'oh shit- OH SHIT THEY DID NOT JUST SAY THAT OH MY GO-'</p>
<p>"Pff, if you're looking for a reaction, you not going to get one out of me." you teased before you could be caught up with your thoughts. They straightened back up, pouting over the fact they didn't get the reaction they wanted.</p>
<p>"You both done or are you gonna kiss?" Jean called as he and the rest of the gang walked over to you, making you both jump when you realized where you were. "Ah- these are my friends Jean, Sasha, Connie, Mikasa, Eren, and finally Armin." You smiled, pointing out which name fit which face. Hange waved at each person as you introduced them, "Hiya! I'm Hange!" Unfortunately for you, Armin took this as his time to shine and tease you. "Hey Y/n, isn't this the person you had the "Paper Incident" with?" He said, poking at your side and giving dramatic air quotations. </p>
<p>Your cheeks started to heat up and you quickly avoided everyone's gaze by looking off to the side, "Yeah yeah something like that. Anyway, what are you doing here?" you questioned, bringing your attention back to Hange, who was focusing on you, lost in thought. Noticing you were talking to them, Hange seemed to snap out of their trance. "Oh! I'm here with a couple of friends, I was over there when I saw you do that really cool trick, so I wanted to come over and see you." Hange stated sheepishly, pointing to a bench, opposite to the area where you were currently.</p>
<p>"Oh cool!" Sasha jumped in, "Would you like to come take a break and eat some snacks with us?" Hange giggled at Sasha's enthusiasm. "Sure, I'd be happy to!" As they made their way over to the bench, you went back to the light pole and picked up your stuff, surprised that Sasha hadn't eaten your chips. the warm breeze started to pick up as you walked over to sit with the rest of your friends at the silver bench. They had all started into different conversations, Connie and Sasha talking about what memes were the best, Mikasa checking Armin for any scrapes, And of course, Jean and Eren bickering as usual, with Hange watching them two in amusement. </p>
<p>You sighed, happy that you had bumped into Hange. They were driving you crazy all day, so you were glad to have at least talked with them. wait, what were you thinking? You shook your head and sat down in front of the bench, setting down your skateboard and bag of snacks. You pulled out your Monster and opened it, cool droplets meeting your skin from the condensation. "Hey, that's my favorite flavor too!" Hange chimed in behind you.</p>
<p> You turned behind you to look at them and smiled. "You want some?" You said, handing the can out to them. They reached out and grabbed the can, brushing against your fingers ever so slightly, making a hint of a rose-colored blush form on your cheeks. They took a sip and shot their other hand into a thumbs up, "Yummy!" You giggled at their reaction and took the can back.</p>
<p>"So, where are the friends that you came here with?" you asked, taking a sip from the cold drink you were holding before setting it down on the pavement. "Oh! That's right! Here, be right back!" Hange shouted, running off and hopping into the bowl where you previously were. They hopped back out of the bowl and bounced back to your group, two people walking behind them.</p>
<p>"Back!~ These are my friends Levi and Erwin!" Hange said cheerfully, smiling at the group. You tuned yourself out from the conversation when Hange started to introduce your group to the two of them. You looked at the taller man, he had light blonde hair and blue eyes that you thought could see into anyone's soul. He was crossing his arms intently listening to Hange, but had a calm yet happy expression on his face.</p>
<p>Your eyes then drifted over to the shorter man. And by short you mean SHORT! If you didn't know better, you would've mistaken him for a kid! Upon further realization, your face started to heat up again when you realized it was the man that had caught you staring at hange. His black hair shown in the light and his grey eyes were staring at the mess Sasha had made when she was eating her snacks. Luckily though he didn't react, or at least his face didn't, since all you could see was a cold expression.</p>
<p>"And this is Y/n!" You realized Hange had said and made eye contact with Levi. He narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything, though it felt like you were being crushed by his pressuring gaze. You knew you had to get out of this situation and FAST before the rest of your friends caught on to what was happening. </p>
<p>You tore your eyes away from Levi's, quickly grabbed your phone, and took a quick glance at it. "Ah, would you look at the time!" You said, shooting up from your spot suddenly. "Armin and I better go before his uncle gets mad!" Armin stood up as well but looked at you confused. "But I told him and we can stay out late-" You cut him off by covering his mouth with your hand. "Ah he's a stickler for time, and I don't want to get on his bad side! C'mon Armin!" Roughly pulling him over to where you were sitting before, picking up your stuff.</p>
<p>"We'll see you guys tomorrow! byeeeee!" You announced, running down the street, Armin chasing after you. Leaving a slightly confused (and possibly disappointed?) behind with the rest of your friends.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Authors Note: I'm so sorry for not updating! I keep trying to put myself on a schedule but writer's block kills me! I was tempted to even discontinue the story, but some people really wanted updates and what author would I be if I didn't appease the masses?! I hope you enjoyed it so far and will stay tuned for the future! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>